The Flavor Girls Club
The Flavor Girls Club is a spin-off to both VH1's Flavor of Love and the Oxygen reality series, The Bad Girls Club. Instead of new girls, 7 girls from Flavor of Love 1 and 2 join and collide in one season. Cast Replacement Flavor Girls Duration of Cast *'''Tykeisha was removed from the house in episode after a physical altercation with '''Chandra, Larissa and Nicole *'Brooke' voluntarily left the house in episode 6 after a physical altercation with Tiffany. *'Kelly Jay' and Britney replaced Brooke and Tykeisha in episode 6. *'Larissa' was removed from the house in episode 8 after a physical altercation with Tiffany, but also a physical altercation with Kelly Jay. *'Saaphyri '''replaced '''Larissa' in episode 9. *'Britney' voluntarily left the house in episode 10 after being jumped on by''' Courtney''' and Kelly Jay for her fakeness. *'Tiffany' was removed from the house in episode 11 after a physical altercation with Chandra, Nicole and Saaphyri. *'Saaphyri '''was removed from the house in episode 13 after a physical altercation with '''Kelly Jay.' *'Tiffany '''made an appearance in the season finale to reclaim her place back in the house, but her plan fails and she's removed from the house again after a physical altercation with '''Chandra'. *'Larissa '''was removed from the reunion special after a physical altercation with '''Tiffany'. Fights *'Brooke '''vs. '''Tiffany '- episode 1. *'Chandra '''vs. '''Tykeisha' - episode 1. *'Brooke '''and '''Larissa '''vs. '''Tiffany '- episode 2. *'Tykeisha '''vs. '''Larissa '- episode 2. *'Tykeisha '''vs. '''Nicole '''and '''Chandra '- episode 2. *'Tykeisha '''vs. '''Chandra '(round 2) - episode 2-3. *'Nicole '''vs. '''Courtney '- episode 3 *'Kelly J. '''vs. '''Larissa '- episode 4 Episodes Episode 1: More Flavor, More Drama 7 girls from Flavor of Love 1 and 2 reunite in a house in Hollywood, however, things don't go as good as expected, with much tension from the girls that they knew as they were with Flavor Flav. Including Tiffany, who lost in 2 seasons in Flavor of Love and seems to have sudden beef with Brooke, Larissa, Nicole and Chandra. Tiffany didn't get over the time when Brooke spit in her face, and still hates Chandra and Nicole for winning over her. Meanwhile, Tykeisha embarrasses everyone at a nightclub when they all go out, and Tykeisha gets drunk all of a sudden, and suddenly exposes her butt to everyone, and the girls are disgusted. Suddenly, Chandra confronts Tykeisha about it and it turns into an argument until they enter the house. Meanwhile, Courtney re-bonds with Nicole and everyone seems to think that Courtney is a cool person, and agter that, Tiffany tries to start drama with Brooke to continue the drama that happened from before between them. Brooke tries to act mature and to ignore her remarks, but as she hits a low blow, Brooke confronts her and it turns into an argument. Brooke pushes Tiffany and she pushes back, and after the security and producers pull them away from each other and Tiffany still yells at her, calling her a sloppy and slutty fat pig. Meanwhile, Tykeisha, still drunk, writes stuff on the house pictures of the girls, making trouble with Chandra. Suddenly, Courtney ran quickly to Chandra and told her what Tykeisha was doing and Chandra began to retaliate. She went face to face with Chandra downstairs, and Tykeisha, childishly and drunken, pushed Chandra and as that happened, Chandra began to fight Tykeisha. The security held them back and suddenly, Tykeisha was sent to a hotel. Chandra, Nicole and Courtney all then began to form an alliance, while Larissa formed an alliance with Brooke to get Tiffany and Tykeisha out of the house. Chandra then warned Tykeisha to watch out for herself. Episode 2: Somethin' Dirty Tykeisha returned to the house the next morning to more tension, and Chandra, Nicole and Courtney tried to make peace by ignoring the girls, and they all went out to do their own thing. Tiffany, Brooke and Larissa stood in the house later, and Tiffany still wanted to cause more problems. Brooke stood on the computer with Larissa, and Tiffany kept walking past them, giving them ugly and stank faces. Larissa confronted her, yelling, and Tiffany began to act sarcastically, and then it turned into an argument, as Tiffany brought Brooke's name in the situation, Brooke and Larissa both yelled at her. The girls returned back home the same time Tykeisha left out, and as Nicole, Chandra and Courtney tried to have a conversation with Brooke and Tiffany in the room, they realized that there was a stinky odor from Tykeisha's bed, and they found "poop" lightly dripped on her bed sheets. They found it gross and disgusting and Chandra and Larissa flashed back to what happened before with her when she had an accident on Flavor Flav's floor. Meanwhile, Chandra tries to find good ways to remove Tykeisha from the house, going along with Nicole and Courtney. As all of the girls go out to a night club, there eems to be more tension than before, between Chandra and Tykeisha and then Larissa, Brooke and Tiffany. Tykeisha begins to act the same way she did the last night and Larissa starts to have second thoughts about her actions. Larissa tries to make her stop, but then she constantly went with what she did. After that, Larissa pushed her and tried to walk away, but then after that, Tykeisha spilled a drink at her and that's when the drama started as Larissa got into her face. Brooke and Chandra tried to hold her back and they all went back home before things got worse. Meanwhile, Chandra began to get fed up, and that's when she decided to try to act mature and talk to her about her actions, but it all turns bad when Tykeisha started to ignore her, and that's when she put her middle finger up at her. Chandra quickly retaliated and got in her face. Nicole began to hold her back and defend her, but as Tykeisha retaliated at Nicole, she pushed her agressively and constantly, trying to make her hit her again. The security got Nicole and Chandra away from Tykeisha. Courtney then planned to get her stuff out of the house, when Tykeisha was once again sent to a hotel. Chandra, Larissa and Nicole teamed up and got her things and put them in a suitcase and then threw it outside in the pool. Later on, Tiffany called all of them "fake and phony ass bitches" in the confessional. The next morning, Tykeisha returned and went in her room with Brooke and Tiffany, and after that, she asked them what happened to her stuff, and Tiffany spilled the beans by showing her where her stuff was. Tykeisha went to Chandra, Nicole and Courtney's room and asked why was her stuff in the pool. Chandra, Nicole and Courtney confessed and told her that she doesn't belong in the house. Tykeisha suddenly retaliated, and suddenly went downstairs and grabbed a gallon of milk and opened it up, and poured it all on Chandra. Chandra got completely angry and then suddenly attacked. This ended with a bang. Episode 3: Beef or Chicken? The episode continues with Tykeisha and Chandra's altercation, leading to a huge physical fight that ends up making Tykeisha get removed from the house unfortunately. When Tykeisha backs up her things and go, suddenly, she put up her middle finger at the house and left and went in the limo. After knowing that their plan had succeeded, Chandra, Nicole and Courtney went out to celebrate. While at home, Tiffany had her plans to remove Brooke and Larissa out of the house. Meanwhile, Courtney suddenly gets stuck in the middle when she realizes that she has more fun with Larissa and Brooke than she does with Chandra and Nicole, and this makes Nicole suspicious over her actions. Then, Tiffany tries to take Brooke out of the house first, by starting to pick on her. Brooke and Tiffany end up in their second argument. Larissa then defends Brooke and after that, Chandra starts to get sick of the drama and decides to leave back out with Nicole and Courtney, but then it all ends up as everyone joining in for a night. There becomes more tension between Nicole and Courtney and then tension with Tiffany, Brooke and Larissa. Back in the limo, Nicole then tries to start up things with Courtney, more drunk. Courtney tries to ignore and be more mature about it, and Nicole then calls Courtney fake. Courtney retaliated and asked how was she fake, and Nicole told her about how she started hanging out with Larissa and Brooke. As the girls went back home, Courtney went into the confessional and claimed that she doesn't have to be forced to talk to anyone she wants, and claims that Nicole is controlling and as she overhears, she goes into the confessional, drunk and starts an argument with her. Courtney tries to walk away from the drama, but when Nicole pushes her down in the confessional. Courtney and Nicole both attacked each other, and the producers both held them back. Chandra seemed to be very unpleased with how Nicole acted towards it all, and found herself slipping away from both their friendship and their alliance. Nicole and Courtney then confirmed their broken friendship to be official and Courtney then began to join in Brooke and Larissa's alliance. Nicole told Chandra that she might lose her breaking point in the house, and then went to the confessional and warned everyone in the house. Episode 4: Beauty Pageant Bitches When the girls find out that they are entering a beauty pageant, it ends up being an issue for Tiffany, because she feels as if she's too "pretty" to be a beauty pageant. Chandra found Tiffany's remark selfish, ignorant and rude. Later on, the next night, Brooke was on the phone with her son, and she began to cry after realizing how much she missed him and then after that, Chandra, Courtney and Larissa began to console her and be there for her, but while that, Nicole felt angry at the fact that Chandra was also talking to the others. Episode 5: Don't Talk Spit Category:Fanmade Pages